rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Halo 2
Halo 2 is the sequel to the popular video game Halo: Combat Evolved for the Xbox console developed by Bungie and published by Microsoft Games Studios. A PC version of the game enhanced specifically for Windows Vista was later released. It is the second (and last) game in the series to be released on PC. Due to the impact created by Red vs. Blue and many similar machinima, a number of features were introduced in Halo 2 specifically for the sake of filming machinima, along with new features that would become standard for future titles. Rvb used the Xbox version starting with season 3, and the PC version from Season 14 on, except for Season 17. On its tenth anniversary, the game received an enhanced remake for Xbox One, Halo 2 Anniversary, as part of the Master Chief Collection. New Features * The "alert carry" was introduced. Although the previous feature that raised a character's head when the weapon was lowered was removed, in its place was the ability to activate the alert carry at the touch of a button, which shifted the character from an aiming pose to an "at ease" pose by lowering the weapon, creating a more sophisticated idle pose. The character can still move freely in this pose. * An expanded character customization system was introduced. Characters could now be composed of more than one armor color, allowing for one "main" color and one "sub" color. * Two weapons could now be used simultaneously. * Vehicles could now be damaged or destroyed, and could be boarded by characters of differing colors. * The Elite character model was introduced alongside the improved Spartan character model. * Although not a standard feature, an exploit to allow a character to drop their weapon was discovered, allowing Rooster Teeth to expand the aspect ratio. The eventual switch to the PC version of the game allowed the ingame HUD to be completely removed and the aspect ratio switched to Widescreen. Trivia * When Rooster Teeth first adopted the use of Halo 2 during Season 3 of Red vs Blue, the characters initially appeared using a two-colored setup. The characters had their original colors set as their primary color, with their secondary color set to red or blue, setting red or blue colored accents along their helmet, wrists and thighs. This concept only lasted for one episode before being discarded in the next one, and was not replicated for the reshot remastering of Season 3. * In addition to colors, Rooster Teeth also initially portrayed the Reds and Blues wearing their team's Flag icons, a red cobra and blue hawk, on their shoulders and back as part of Halo 2's online multiplayer system. After filming with them for a number of episodes, it was discovered the emblems could be removed by filming in a certain network setup, which lead to the removal of the team emblems from all future recordings until Season 14, where the emblems returned, because they are automatic in the PC version. ** For unknown reasons, in Make Your Time, Simmons' team emblem was colored gray instead of maroon. **Also in Season 14, Donut's emblem is sapphire, like in The Chorus Trilogy, both in reference to his sapphire armor detail in The Recollection trilogy and Season 10. Red vs. Blue Seasons using Halo 2 *The Blood Gulch Chronicles (Season 3) *The Blood Gulch Chronicles (Season 4) *Out of Mind *The Blood Gulch Chronicles (Season 5) *Recovery One *Reconstruction *Relocated (Part 4) *Season 10 (Episode 12) *Season 12 (Episode 8) *Season 14 (Episode 12, Episode 16) *The Shisno Paradox (Episode 4) *Singularity (Various) *PSAs (Various) Category:Video Games Category:Machinima Category:The Real World